The Birthday Boy
by cifan
Summary: It's Bobby's birthday and he's feeling down. He gets a visitor to cheer him up. Gee, I wonder who it could be? Rated M.


Birthdays suck. That's what I've decided. All they do is remind a person of too many bad things; how old you are, that you aren't getting any younger, of all the years that have come and gone, that youth is well past you…that you are old and alone.

Self pity. I'm wallowing in it. For some reason my birthday is hitting me harder than usual this year. Why? Maybe because I have a mother who is sick and needs so much of my time and energy. The one close friend that I have I seem to see less and less of because my job takes up all the time that my mother doesn't require. A girlfriend? Yeah, right. Like any girl would put up with me. Not that I really want to put up with a steady girlfriend anyway. I mean, that would suck even more of my time and effort out of my life. And for what? Some one who will bitch and moan because I have no time for her? Girlfriends never understand me. They never understand my quirks, my idiosyncrasies, and my need for privacy. They just don't get me. No family, no friends, no girlfriend. Happy fucking birthday, Bobby.

Of course, there's one person who gets me. There is one person who understands everything; my job, my mother, my life…me. There is one person who gets the whole Bobby Goren package. And man, how I could love her. I could so easily get lost in her. She asked me what I was doing tonight. She wanted to take me out, but I refused. Tonight, I just know I can't be with her. She has too much power over me right now. Being alone with Eames could only be trouble for both of us. Right?

If only I had the nerve to let her know what I was feeling.

But I don't. So instead, I'm sitting here…on my birthday…all alone. Wallowing.

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this. He said he wanted to be alone, but it's his birthday for goodness sake. I'm just going to knock. Just knock, Alex. Ugh, god! I can't do it! Why? What am I so afraid of? Am I afraid that he'll slam the door in my face? Afraid that he'll tell me to mind my own business? Maybe.

Or, maybe I'm afraid of what I'll end up doing instead. Maybe I'll take one look at him and throw myself at him? Maybe I'm afraid that I'll spill my guts to him; let him know how much I want him and need him? Maybe I'm afraid that I won't do any of these things and that I'll let one more opportunity pass by. I'm pathetic.

Just knock!

* * *

She's standing in my hallway. I'm looking through the peephole and hot damn! There's Eames! But me, being in self-pity mode, I sullenly open the door, then leave it open while I go back to the dark living room. What the fuck is wrong with me?

* * *

Okay…well…I guess this is better than having the door slammed in my face. Actually, I think it's an invitation to follow him. So…

Wow, the place is dark. The only light is coming from the TV. I close and lock the door behind me and make my way into the living room.

He's sitting on the couch, well, more like reclining on it. It's one of those over-sized jobbers. So when you scooch your butt towards the end of the cushion, put your legs on the coffee table and lean you head back all the way, you are almost completely reclined. And that is just the position he's in. So, when in Rome…

* * *

She's sitting next to me. We haven't spoken yet, but here she is sitting right along side of me. We're both just staring at the TV as if it's captivating. What's captivating to me is her. When she sat down she didn't sit on the opposite end of the couch like I thought she would have, she chose to sit so our legs are touching. Her left one's against my right. I take a quick scan out of the corner of my eye to see that she's in sweatpants, too. White sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt. Oh, Eames, you even make sweats sexy. And as if she knows I'm checking her out, she takes a big, deep breath and I see her breasts rise and fall. I feel my eyes flutter and my pulse rise.

* * *

I decide not to say anything. Hey, if he can play the silent game, so can I. Sitting down right next to him, I toe off my sneakers and socks before resting my feet on the coffee table along side his bare ones.

I can feel his eyes on me, starting at my feet then gliding along my legs right up to my breasts. I decide to give him something to look at so I take a deep breath, letting my chest heave. That got his attention, but is he ever going to speak?

* * *

Her proximity is killing me. I mean, really. What the hell are you doing here, Eames? Don't you know you're driving me crazy? Don't you know that I refused your company tonight on purpose?

Shit.

Without another thought, I rest my right hand on her thigh, just above her knee.

* * *

Silence.

* * *

Whoa! Where did that move come from? His hand feels really warm, though. Firm. Nice.

Oh my, now he's moving it. He's drawing lazy circles along the top and inside of my thigh. For the love of all things good, Goren, you better not stop.

* * *

Damn she feels, I don't know…soft. Yes, Eames is soft. Soft and warm and so friggin' inviting. She's not pulling away. She didn't even flinch when I touched her. I guess this means she's okay with a little contact. I wonder how long she'll let me do this before she realizes that it's me and that I don't deserve her. I bet she'll slap me.

Oh, shit! She didn't slap me, in fact, she just turned her foot to the side so her leg opened up a little for me as it pressed against my side. What the fuck?

* * *

I hope he got that signal. Full steam ahead big guy.

Ohhh, Bobby. The circle that's being drawn on my thigh is now getting bigger. He's applying a little more pressure. I think Circ de Soleil is rehearsing in my belly right about now. Butterflies are for wimps. I have circus performers in there all thanks to my partner.

* * *

This feels wonderful, it's a little slice of heaven right here on Bobby's couch. I could sit here all – WHAT! Oh My God! He just slid his hand in side my pants and resumed massaging my thigh. Skin to skin. Sweet Jesus.

* * *

That's so much better. The feel of Eames' skin is almost more than I can take. I'm glad it's dark in here because I have the tell tale sign of my eagerness building and there's no way I can stop it now. Geez, I hope I don't have to stop it. I want her so badly. Not just right now, but I want her in my life like this always. I need her here, really.

* * *

This is pure torture. His hand is doing things to me that most guys can't accomplish with their entire bodies. What am I going to do if he takes this any further? God, I hope I find out.

* * *

I want to touch her. Really touch her. This is a huge step, this is like a no going back from here type of step. Have some guts, Goren. Go for it.

I trail my hand down to her panties and trace my pinky along the hem where her thigh ends and her center begins. I'm trying not to let her know my hand is shaking a little. Actually, my whole body is shivering. Slowly, my hand covers her panties.

* * *

He has his hand resting on the outside of my panties and his fingers are pressing lightly against my center. I feel like I'm on fire. I want to moan or scream or shout his name, but we still haven't spoken yet. I'm not going to be the first one. What if words break this…this…whatever this is.

Holy shit! He just dipped two fingers inside my panties. He's now rubbing them along my folds. Just rubbing. I am getting so fucking worked up over his hand. One fucking hand is doing all of this to me. I steal a glance at him. His head is leaning back against the cushion and he is still facing the TV like he's watching it but his eyes are closed. He's just focused on me. And his hand.

Wait! He just took his fingers away.

Ugh... whoa...I know why. He repositioned his hand and now the whole thing has entered my panties from the waist band angle. I feel a torrent of wetness drench the silk of my underwear and when Bobby reaches there and feels it his hand freezes for a minute. Now my eyes are closed. Suddenly, I feel like I'm in high school again. I mean, my God! It's only his hand for goodness sake! He's gotten me into such a state with one friggin' hand! What am I, sixteen again?

* * *

Oh My God she is so fucking wet! I can't move. My mind is having a difficult time processing the fact that I am sitting here with my hand down Eames' pants. My body, however, knows exactly what's going on. It's keeping pace with my hand and loving every minute of it. The feel of my fingers resting against her is almost too much to bear. I can feel her body pulsing, her clit is right at the base of my middle finger. Maybe if I press a little right…there…

* * *

Holy Fucking Shit! I swear I just saw stars. How did he know how to do that? And will he do it again?

As I sit here silently begging him to rub me there again, I feel one of his fingers delve inside of me. I can't help but quickly suck in a huge breath of air then let it out again slowly. I'm hoping this isn't breaking any rules of our silent game.

Achingly slow. Not sure if achingly is a real word, but that is how I would describe the speed in which Bobby is sliding his finger in and out of me. He's just sliding in and out of me as if he has absolutely nothing else to do for the rest of his life. Just this. He's making it last. I swear to God, this man is killing me. Slowly. Achingly slow.

All I want to do is thrust my hips up and make him go faster. But I don't. I'm curious as to what's next on his agenda.

* * *

Eames has got to be the hottest, wettest, most patient woman I have ever known.

I am so thoroughly enjoying myself right now. Not only because of what I'm doing, but because of who I'm doing it with. This is a total dream come true for me. I never imagined that this could be a reality; that I could be showing Eames how much I love her. But here I am. I want to find her clit again and make her stiffen like she did before. I wonder if she even realized she did that.

I feel him withdrawing his finger ever so slowly and just as I'm starting to bemoan its absence he begins to strum his fingers along my clit. My breathing picks up and I realize I'm thrashing my head back and forth involuntarily. Who knew Bobby Goren was ambidextrous? Didn't know that before but I sure as hell do now!

He's picking up his pace a little and so is my heart. I'm guessing he can tell from my panting that I'm getting close because he starts to apply a little more pressure. By now my head feels like it's going to explode and to relieve the pressure I raise my hips against his hand and his fingers stoke me one more time and, OH MY GOD... my world shatters.

My legs begin to twist and turn. My hips are following suit and Bobby ever so slightly slows his pace but keeps the pressure on my clit and enjoys the sensation of my mind blowing orgasm. Once I've come back to reality, I find myself unable to move for a few minutes. Bobby's waiting for me, his hand still resting against my center. Every so often he slides his finger in and out. Slowly still. It doesn't ache anymore. He took care of the ache. Now it just feels like heaven.

* * *

Eames just had what I would consider an incredibly intense orgasm. I fucking gave it to her! Me. She let me touch her and look at what I did. I am the luckiest bastard on the face of the earth. No question about it.

I'm pretty certain I just erased the memory of every man that came before me. I know that no woman will ever compare to her. Damn, all I've done is make her cum with my hand and she's already claimed me for good. I don't want anyone else. Ever. Although, truth be told, I've known that she's it for me for a very long time. This just sealed the deal.

* * *

So now that I've had what I know is the best orgasm of my entire life, I realize that I haven't even kissed this man.

Without a moment's hesitation, I sit up, turn my body, and plant my lips on his. His hand leaves my pants (damn it!) and joins the other one to hold both sides of my face.

Our kiss is passionate right out of the box. No gentle pecks to test the waters; we are mouth's open, tongues tasting, saliva mixing, bodies melding. Now we have our hands roaming. We're exploring each other with fierce determination. We're not holding back.

I stop and look into his eyes, which are shining at the moment. I take hold of his mouth with mine again as I put my hands on his shoulders and ease him down so he is laying flat on the couch and now I'm straddling him.

In all the years I've known this man, this is the one position that I fantasized about the most. Now that it's reality, I can honestly say this is so much better than any dream I could ever conjure up. I've slid my hands under his t-shirt and I'm running them along his abs. As I'm doing that, he has lifted my shirt off of me and is reverently tracing the outline of my bra.

* * *

Alex Eames is sitting on top of me. Her legs are spread over my waist, her hands are stroking my abs, and her hair is waving back and forth. The look on her face is part angel, part devil. I love it. Her shirt is off and now I'm working on her bra. Before I take it off of her, I want to study it a little. I want to savor this moment. I reach my hands up to feel the soft silk of her bra and I can't help myself when I brush my fingers along her nipples. She throws her head back and lets out the quietest of moans and I become intoxicated by the sound.

No longer in the mood for studying, I reach up and remove her bra.

Sweet Lord, look at her.

* * *

Bobby's removed my bra and now he hasn't moved. His hands have fallen to his side as he looks at me. For a few moments all he does is stare at my breasts and I feel myself becoming self conscious. My eyes are focused on his. I'm waiting to read his reaction but so far I've got nothing to go by.

Then his eyes flutter closed and when they reopen they are looking right into mine. His lips part slightly and that's all I need to spur me into action.

As gracefully as I can, I climb off of him. I grab a hold of his pants and boxers and I have them off in one tug. As I'm doing that, he slides his shirt off. I take a second to drink in the sight of a naked Bobby Goren lying in front of me. I decide in a half a second that the man truly is a god. My eyes catch his and I grin at him. He grins back then looks at my pants, which are still on me. Catching his drift, I push my sweats and my panties down then toss them aside.

* * *

She's more beautiful than I ever imagined.

Eames is standing before me. Naked. I'm still waiting for the alarm clock to go off or something horrible like that. I know in my heart of hearts this is real and we are both here but I still can't believe it. I fight the desire shake my head as I think that I really don't deserve her, because I don't want her to think I'm saying "no" to her. I could never say no to her. I will never for as long as I live.

I watch in awe as she provocatively climbs back on top of me. She's moving slowly, almost the way a cat stalks it's prey. I'll be your prey any day, Eames.

I am so turned on right now and there is nothing I want more than her mouth and her tongue. I lean forward and pull her neck toward me. Our lips meet and as we share a passionate kiss, she rocks her hips and presses her center against my extremely erect cock. My mind begins to spin and I lose focus on the kiss.

She pulls her mouth from mine and begins to suck on my neck. She's sucking and biting and, oh fuck!, her tongue is dancing all around my neck and my ear. Her breathing is erratic and that is only making matters worse for me; knowing that she is as out of control as I am.

I try to coax her to sit up, I want to be inside of her, but she resists my direction. Instead, she rolls her hips once again. It's at this point that I realize that Eames knows exactly what she's doing. My girl is teasing me.

The thought of her aiming to frustrate me ignites a fire deep inside. I lean my head down and begin assaulting her neck with as much gusto as she's been using. I'm very certain I am leaving marks on her but at this point, I couldn't care less. She's managed to kick our passion up about ten more notches. I didn't think it was possible, but she did it.

She finally comes up for a breather and then I use her momentum to straighten her up.

Our eyes meet and mine almost dare her not to follow my lead. She see's how serious I am about what I need and before I know it, she raised her hips and her hand is guiding me inside of her.

For a flash of a second my mind screams, protection! But then I remember a conversation we had a few months back about how she's been on the pill even though she "hasn't seen any action since she was pregnant". Thank God for the pill and for my memory.

Back to the reality of being buried deep inside Eames. She is so hot and so tight and I swear to God, I feel the stirring of an orgasm just from sitting still inside of her. My gut reaction is to close my eyes but I don't want to take them off of her. She looks so beautiful, sitting straight up over me. How can I close my eyes to this sight? I can't so I don't. Then she starts to ride me.

* * *

I'm moving on Bobby almost as slowly as he was fingering me. I want him to feel the beautiful, wonderful, torturous ache that I felt. I can speak of it lovingly now because the release of that ache was so earth shattering that I can only pray to God that Bobby will do that to me again. Soon.

My eyes are trained on his so I don't even realize that his hands are on the move until I feel them. He has one of them playing with my breasts and running along my neck and occasionally leaving it too close to my mouth so I suck on his fingers as if I was sucking on his cock. I know he likes it because out of nowhere he thrust his hips so hard it almost sends me air born.

Then his other hand moves to my clit and I stop breathing.

* * *

I notice I was able to take her breath away when I find her clit once again.

I feel it was only fair to do to her since she stole my breath when she took my fingers into her mouth. Talk about giving a guy a heart attack. Jesus, Eames. You sure do know what you're doing.

But I do, too. And now I have you just as breathless as I am.

I'm rubbing and pinching her little bundle of nerves and it's spurring her into action. She is now riding me harder and faster and I can barely stand the sensation and I consider coming right here and now. Part of me wants to give in. But another part never wants this to end. Then I feel her shudder and I know she just had another orgasm. I smile as I watch her throw her head back in silent ecstasy. She is so beautiful.

I have the love of my life here with me, giving her self to me in ways I never dreamed possible and I've decided I don't want to let it go just yet.

I close my eyes to try to slow myself down but I immediately feel her hand on my cheek. She's begging me with her touch. I open my eyes and I see hers' pleading to keep contact with mine.

I take one look at her breasts bouncing up and down, at our hips moving in perfect rhythm, and her eyes so filled with love for me, that I can't hold on any longer and my release hits me like a steam engine. I grab onto her waist and my orgasm overtakes me. And like train car after train car plowing through me, my body is rocked over and over.

* * *

I'm watching him as his orgasm is subsiding. He's such a sexy, sexy man. My mind is running through the nights' events. I still can't get over how he made me cum with just his hand. Amazing. He's amazing and incredible and all of those other words that are so over used on a daily basis but they fit him perfectly. Oh yeah, he's perfect, too.

* * *

I have never, ever, in my entire life had an orgasm like that one. It's all because of her. My little, sexy, pliant, partner.

* * *

I'm watching her watching me. We're both smiling at each other.

"Happy Birthday, Bobby."

"Best. Birthday. Ever."

**The End**


End file.
